


regard my dear (it's all downhill from here)

by lilykat



Series: if i fell in love with you, would you bring me the moon (or broken beer bottles and fresh war wounds)? [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilykat/pseuds/lilykat
Summary: Black really fucking hates this day.
Relationships: Black & White (Among Us), Black/White (Among Us), Pink & Red (Among Us)
Series: if i fell in love with you, would you bring me the moon (or broken beer bottles and fresh war wounds)? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986031
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	regard my dear (it's all downhill from here)

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is from the song Pink+White by Frank Ocean)
> 
> There are mentions of blood but I tried not too deep into it cus I'm not good at writing gore. The previous part in this series is a little necessary to understand the beginning of this. tw: panic attacks

Black's eyes felt raw and puffy when he opened them. He gritted his teeth, annoyed with himself, and pushed himself off the bed. His skin itched as he slipped the suit on but he ignored it. Checking the time, he still had a few hours until curfew so he decided to go to the cafeteria, maybe get some coffee.

Of course, White had to be standing there waiting for a pot of coffee to brew. Black wanted to hit his head against the wall, feeling the anxiety start eating his skin. He didn’t, though, he kept walking straight, giving White an easy grin as he waited next to him. “Bored without me around,” he asked, bumping their shoulders together.

White didn’t take it and instead fixed him with a serious look that made Black's skin crawl. “You okay?”

Such simple words that made him want to jump out of the airlock. “Peachy,” he smiled. “I was just tired, the nap really helped out.” He didn’t say how often he woke up just cry himself back to sleep or how he wished he had had the courage to ask White to stay. 

It was so easy to offer White help when he needed it, Black just wished it was easy to ask for it, hell, even just to accept it. 

He took the mug that was pushed into his hands and half of a donut that White had managed to shove into his mouth. He mumbled a ‘thanks’ through the food, delighting a little in the grimace White gave him.

The tentative easiness that started to settle between them didn’t last long.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the ship, quickly followed by loud sobs and pleas.

The donut and coffee mug dropped to the floor and they were racing down the halls into the reactor room. 

There on the floor was Red's body, his entire stomach ripped to shreds. Pink was clinging to the top half of him, her face buried in his neck, rocking back and forth as more pleas stumbled their way out of her mouth. 

Yellow and Cyan were trying to gently coax Pink away from the body but were having no luck.

Black gagged and covered his mouth. You couldn’t even tell Red's suit from his blood. Red's eyes were open and blank and when Pink moved, his head lolled to the side and he was staring right at Black.   
  
He couldn’t breathe anymore and turned to the side and threw up. He flinched at the hand on his back and ducked out of the room. The image of Red torn to shreds was burned in his eyes. His legs hanging on by threads which had been ripping the more Pink moved.

He shook his head when Orange and Green looked at him. He saw them dip into the room before gasping and rushing back out, kneeling on the floor or leaning against the wall. Tears dripped down his face and he choked back a sob.

Red had been such a sweetheart. Black had met him on his first assignment and Red, a veteran, had held his hand and walked him through everything. He was patient and kind and Black considered him family. When Black had come back from his third assignment and had nowhere to go, Red had taken him in, made sure he came back for holidays, introduced him to his family. There’s a picture of Black with two little kids, Red's grandkids, clinging to his legs framed and hung up somewhere in Red's home. 

Black felt like throwing up again so he did. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grimacing at himself and trying to drown out the cries of Pink. She shouldn’t have to see her dad like this, torn to shreds with unseeing eyes. He blew out a breath, thanking whatever gods were out there when he saw Yellow walking out with Pink. He felt sick when he saw her pink suit covered with blood, it was under her nails and in her hair.

He took a deep breath and rounded the corner into the room. White and Cyan were staring at the body, quietly discussing how they were going to clean this up. “I could go grab cleaning supplies,” he offered, his voice hoarse. 

White turned to him and nodded, “I’ll go with you.” 

As they left, Orange, Green, Blue, and Purple walked into the room. He could hear the quiet gasps and curses from the ones who hadn’t seen the mess yet.

“What’re we gonna do,” he asked, “what can we do?”

White sighed, something tired and broken and painful, “I have no fucking clue.”

  
They came back with a cart of supplies and, something that had made Black feel sick when he realized they had these on the ship, a body bag. HQ expected there to be deaths so they have two full crates of body bags. His lungs shrunk and he quietly struggled to breathe, not wanting to concern White.

When they made it to the room, everyone was there except for Pink. 

“It can’t have been Pink,” he heard Purple say.

Black's brows furrowed and he walked closer to the group.

“I’m not saying it was her! It’s just,” Green sighed, “I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”

“You think Pink did this,” he asked, anger seeping into his voice, his bones, his soul, “Pink?!”

Cyan rolled his eyes, “Green suggested that maybe Pink got infected by some alien parasite.”

“I’ve seen it happen before,” she explained. She looked like she wanted to curl in on herself.

“Look, let’s just deal with this first, and then we’ll have a proper meeting,” Blue cut in before others could start speaking.

They all stood still before slowly grabbing supplies. Black didn’t envy Purple and Cyan who were charged with taking care of Red's body. They cleaned in silence and hours later when they left, it looked like nothing had happened.

  
They sat down around the largest table in the cafeteria, some had drinks and even snacks. Black couldn’t fathom eating anything right now. 

Pink looked like a wreck, trembling in her seat and gripping her coffee mug so hard it looked painful but at least she was clean now.

“Who’s Red's partner,” Yellow asked quietly, flinching when Pink whimpered.

Purple raised his fingers.

“Where were you,” was Pink's sharp and angry reply. She held a furious rage in her eyes as tears continued pouring down her cheeks. “Why weren’t you with him?”

Purple shrunk under her gaze and his eyes flitted an escape to the table, staring intently on his intertwined hands. “I came to the cafeteria. We were hungry so I came to get us snacks, which I did but I stopped by my room first,” he cleared his throat, “I was leaving when I heard you scream and I tried to leave but the door was locked.”

Blue raised his fingers, “Some doors around crew quarters, medbay, and here, and I think a few other rooms, were locked. Green and I were locked in here which is why we came late.”

“Okay, who was with their partners at least ten minutes before this happened,” Orange asked.

Yellow raised her hand, “We were in the cockpit,” she said, wiggling her finger between her and Orange.

“Red and I had been in reactor,” Purple still wasn’t looking at Pink who was still staring at him with unseeing eyes. 

“I was with Pink in electrical,” Blue said, his cheeks a little pink. He cleared his throat and took a big sip of his coffee.

“Who was alone,” Pink asked, her voice wavered and she finally relinquished her hold on Purple.

“I was in my room taking a nap,” Black said. He knew that sounded suspicious. No one can really vouch for him, or so he thought.

“I did see Black go into his room when I was watching the cameras and I didn’t see him leave at all and I was there for at least an hour, maybe a little more,” Green explained, sending a barely-there smile his way.

Black nodded at him in thanks and took a small sip of his now cold coffee. 

“I was in storage but people kept coming in and out so most people probably saw me in there,” White said, looking around at a few people who nodded at him and vouched for him.

“I was in medbay,” Cyan said, “Green came in briefly and so did a few others.”

Yellow sighed heavily, “Where was everyone when they heard… heard her scream?” She curled in on herself and face flooded with unspoken apologies as she glanced at Pink.

“White and I were in here at the coffee station.”

“Blue and I were in oxygen but he stayed behind to try and help Purple while I went ahead,” Green explained, “Orange caught up with me and we ran the rest of the way there.”

“Yellow and I had been on our way to reactor,” Cyan explained, “We were in top engine when…”. He trailed off and his eyes flicked to Pink before looking down at the table.

“I had still been in the cockpit before I ran into Green,” Orange said.

"Wait," Pink said, "You two said you were locked in the cafeteria but White and Black were also in here but they said nothing of seeing you two." She pointed at Blue and Green, glaring at them.

"We ran in after them," Green explained, "We saw them running to you but the doors shut before we could follow."

Multiple sighs were heard around the table. The next few minutes were mostly silent. Everyone trying to take in the information that was given and figure out what the fuck to do with it. Black had no clue what to do with it. He looked around at everyone’s faces. They all seemed genuinely distraught with genuine grief lining their faces. He trusted everyone. He shouldn’t but he did. He had memories, fond memories, with every single one of these people. 

His lungs were shrinking again and he was telling himself that this wasn’t the time for a panic attack. He needs to be able to think and not curl pathetically on the floor struggling to breathe when there was plenty of air. He wanted to scream and throw things and rip his hair out and cry and he wanted to dance with White again and hang out with Red again and more than anything, he wanted out. He wanted out of all this. He wanted out from forming relationships with people only to have them betray him or die. He wanted out of this fucking spaceship with these fucking impostors and these fucking people who he cares so much about. 

He felt his knees begin to buckle underneath him and he forced himself out of his head to straighten again. He dragged a hand down his face. “What the fuck do we do now,” he asked softly.

Pink snapped her head up to look at every single one of them. “We don’t leave our fucking partners again. Don’t be alone, always be by someone. You do your fucking jobs and we survive and we leave this ship.” She stood, anger and grief radiating off of her, and left the cafeteria. Before she disappeared completely, she turned around, “Curfew is no longer a guideline, it’s a rule, so don’t break it and stay where you’re supposed to be.”

After she left, everyone deflated, slumping against the table with exhaustion. “Is everyone done with tasks,” someone asked. Black didn’t care who was speaking anymore. He doubt he’d be able to tell even if he was paying attention. Everyone’s voices sounded the same right now. Quiet, tired, sad, broken, painful, and fucking tired. 

“Good,” someone said, “You heard the captain, stick by your partner, and don’t break curfew.”

Everyone broke off into pairs and left the cafeteria until it was just him and White left. 

“I hate this fucking day,” he uttered.

White came over to him and wrapped his arms around him, beginning to gently sway them. Something inside Black broke and he felt everything and nothing at once. Or maybe he felt everything and wished he felt nothing. Or maybe he felt nothing and wished he felt something. Or maybe he didn’t know what the fuck he was feeling and he wished he did. Any one of those options would work.

He slowly brought his arms up and around White, hugging him back tightly. “I know this probably goes against curfew but please sleep in my room tonight,” he asked, more like pleaded, “or I’ll go to your room. I don’t care, just- I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“Whatever you need,” was the reply he got.


End file.
